Boku no Shitsuji Eien ni
by Butler of Amestris
Summary: Set after the second season of the Anime. Ciel is becoming bored with his human-like life and is looking for change. Sebastian has been locked into being the Earl's butler forever, so he might as well get something out of it. Ciel x Sebastian Yaoi! Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My Butler Forever Obedient

Ciel awoke to gentle rays of sunlight being let in through the thin inner curtain of his window as the thicker outer curtain was drawn away. The scent of tea leaves and hot water filled his lungs and beckoned him to get up. When Ciel did finally sit up and open his eyes, he saw his butler standing patiently with a tray in either hand. Sebastian still seemed cheerful to be his butler even though he would no longer get anything out of it. It was likely a charade, but Ciel accepted it.

Sebastian placed the tray containing breakfast food on the empty stand by the bed and expertly poured the hot water from a kettle into the tea leaves and through the strainer on the tray he still held. After the freshly brewed tea filled a delicate cup half an inch from the brim he kneeled on one knee and presented it to his master. Ciel took the cup and sipped it carefully, smiling to himself. Perfect flavor and perfect temperature as always.

Sebastian remained silently by the bed as his young master drank his morning tea and ate his breakfast slowly. He had provided a selection of croissants with various fruit and cheese fillings as well as three blueberry crepes. It's amazing that Sebastian was able to find blueberries in season this early in the spring time, but that much was to be expected. Ciel smiled as he mimicked Sebastian's voice in his head. 'A Phantomhive Butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt.' After the city was destroyed and the fight with Claude had occurred the other servants had all left the manor to help rebuild the city. They said they would return when they were done, but Ciel didn't find that very likely.

After finishing his breakfast Ciel slid to the side of the bed and extended his legs. Sebastian swiftly moved the boy's trousers into place followed shortly by a pair of black silk socks and dark blue slippers. When Ciel stood the butler finished buttoning his trousers and deftly removed the boy's white bed shirt to replace it quickly with a black v-neck tee. Over the tee followed a long sleeved formal shirt, which was buttoned instantly by Sebastian. The final layer was a dark blue vest which was temporarily left unbuttoned. Sebastian produced a tie and moved to put it around Ciel's neck, but he stopped instantly when Ciel raised his hand.

He wasn't going to be seeing anybody important today. No need to get all dressed up. Sebastian finished with buttoning the blue vest and finally stood up before Ciel. Ciel was 15 now, but he still hardly reached his butler's shoulders. Very shortly after becoming a demon he had stopped growing at all and his features had stopped maturing. Perhaps the most noticeable difference would be that, at 15 years old, Ciel had no body hair at all. Not exactly something he minded, but it would be noticeable in the next few years by anyone who saw him shirtless or, God forbid, naked.

Sebastian began combing Ciel's dark hair gently. The blue tint in his hair had become more noticeable since his transformation, which a few people had commented on. "You look very handsome today, Young Master," Sebastian said softly as he continued to comb the boy's hair. Ciel parted his lips to respond but closed them before he could. That sort of thing was very strange to hear from his butler, particularly when Elizabeth wasn't around to embarrass him.

"All done," Sebastian said as he stood, straightening Ciel's clothes. "You don't have any appointments today, so it may be a good opportunity to approve some of the papers in your office."

Ciel sighed. Paperwork didn't suit him. He was the Queen's guard dog, he couldn't just sit and sign some papers all day. Regardless, there hadn't been much investigating for him and Sebastian to do lately. "I want to go to the lake," he said. Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my Lord." Within moments Sebastian had several baskets ready to take with them and brought the carriage to the front of the estate. He held the door patiently for Ciel and put the baskets on the top before taking his place in the driver's seat. The carriage leaped into motion and traveled quickly down the road to the spacious lake on the manor's property. The carriage stopped and Sebastian opened the door for his young master.

Ciel stepped out carefully and began walking down to the water ahead of his butler, who was carrying the three baskets he had packed earlier. When Ciel made it to the edge of the water he used his feet to slip each of his slippers off of the other foot. He slipped off his black socks and timidly tested the water with his toes. It was cool, but not cold. He stepped in the water and enjoyed the contrast to the hot sun in the sky. He wouldn't dare go any further, as much as he wanted to. Elizabeth would kill him if he ruined his clothes, and Sebastian likely wouldn't stop her.

"Young master," Sebastian spoke up behind him. "I brought your bathing suit in case you wanted to swim." He held up the slim black swimming suit that Ciel had rarely worn. Ciel nodded and stepped out of the water, allowing Sebastian to adeptly undress him to his bare skin for a brief moment before sliding the tight stretchy shorts up his legs to rest snugly around his waist. The suit was also snug around his firm rear and, much to his embarrassment, his prominent crotch. 'It seems like all the growing I should have done height wise happened down there,' he thought.

Sebastian stood and smiled at his young master. Ciel looked down to hide the light blush in his cheeks. "Don't look at me like that," he muttered.

"Like what, Young Master?" Sebastian questioned with expertly feigned confusion. Ciel shook his head and turned away from the demon butler before running and jumping into the water. He completely submerged himself into the lake and opened his eyes. His eyes glowed in a red and purple duo and allowed him to see more clearly and farther than would be possible for a human. After a few minutes just floating beneath the water and enjoying not having to breath, Ciel finally resurfaced to see his loyal butler standing at the edge of the water.

"Sebastian!" he yelled to the demon standing patiently on the sand. "Come in and swim. You look so bored." A small smile decorated Sebastian's mouth and a gleam of amusement danced quickly across his eyes.

"No thank you, Young Master," he said kindly. "You enjoy the water. I'll watch our things." Ciel smacked the water in an attempt to splash Sebastian, the water falling short by several yards.

"Just get in the water," he said and crossed his arms in a pouting manner. The display elicited a giggle from the demon butler, but otherwise had no effect.

"I'm sorry Young Master," Sebastian said in yet another evasion of the matter, "but I didn't bring a swimsuit for myself. Perhaps next time I'll remember to do so." Ciel smiled and stuck his tongue out.

"Fine then," he said in a not-so-compromising tone. "Skinny dip then. The lake is on our property, and I doubt you have any shame." The boy removed his trunks underneath the water and threw them onto the dry ground. "See, I'm doing it too. Now get in."

Sebastian smiled and shook his head, loosening his tie only slightly. "Young Master, you do remember how to make me obey you, don't you?" Ciel blushed deeply and stared down at the water before snapping his gaze back to that of his butler.

"Sebastian, I order you to remove your clothes and come skinny dip with me." The Faustian Seal on his right eyes glowed purple as he commanded the demon, and in turn Sebastian's eyes glowed red.

"Yes, My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

My Butler Forever Professional

Sebastian removed his clothes with the grace that he did everything. He didn't even bother to turn around, simply standing full front and nude for Ciel to see. That made the boy look down, blushing only slightly. Who wouldn't blush at seeing another man so plainly strip in front of you, let alone your own butler. It was indecent, but it was what Ciel had ordered so he couldn't complain.

Sebastian folded his suit neatly with his long black socks on the top as he placed them carefully on top of the basket with the clothes of his Young Master. After that he turned back to the water and leaped incredibly high to plunge into the water several yards behind where Ciel was wading. The Butler's graceful contact with the water barely made a ripple.

The demon resurfaced only a few feet away from Ciel, wading gracefully in place. "Are you content my Lord?" Ciel nodded and continued swimming around, Sebastian staying where he was and simply observing the delicate strokes of his Young Master. After a few minutes of only the movement of Ciel in the water filling the silence, the boy stopped and waded back over to his butler.

"You're so boring," Ciel said with a blank expression. He splashed some water at Sebastian, but it was dodged with demonic reflexes.

"Forgive me Young Master," Sebastian said with a graceful midwater bow. "How would you like me to entertain you?" Ciel placed a hand on his delicate chin in contemplation. Sebastian had never offered to entertain him before; he'd always had to order Sebastian specifically to entertain him.

"Teach me how to float on my back," Ciel said after the brief silence. "I never had the time to learn before."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian moved behind his Young Master and placed a hand on his upper back. "Lean back and let your legs float up, Young Master." Ciel did as instructed and Sebastian quickly placed his free hand under Ciel's slender legs just below his buttocks, using both hands to steady him on the water. "Very good. Now close your eyes."

Ciel closed his eyes, blocking out the bright sun above. He relaxed in the water with Sebastian holding him so his body was slightly above the water surface. His breathing deepened and he heard Sebastian say something, but he didn't quite catch it in his daze. Soon he vaguely felt the hands supporting him slowly move away.

Ciel's body sank slightly into the water's surface, but he remained afloat in his semi-conscious state. When he finally came back to his full senses he was floating gracefully in the quiet water. He looked to his side to see Sebastian staring shamefully at the water below. "Sebastian?"

The demon looked up to meet his master's eyes. "Perhaps I should go, Young Master." As he spoke his eyes flicked down Ciel's body and a new sight came to life. The demon butler was... Blushing? Ciel glanced down at himself, careful not to move and disrupt his floating, only to realize why Sebastian was so... Off. At the sight of his own prominent erection the boy lost all control of his balance and flailed as he splashed back into the water.

Ciel stared down into the deep blue water, his own blush much deeper than that of his butler. "I- I'm sorry," he muttered, more to himself than to Sebastian. "I didn't realize..."

Sebastian swam to the shore quickly, and Ciel didn't attempt to stop him. He was so embarrassed. How could he have become aroused? He was just floating in the water with Sebastian holding him up... Ciel's already present blush deepened as he thought of his butler's hands resting gently on his skin. This whole situation made no sense to him.

Ciel watched Sebastian on the sand. The demon shook his head and body like a dog getting out of the water. Apparently that one motion had gotten all of the water off of him, since when he put his suit back on it was spotless with no trace of water staining it. Ciel waded slowly back into the shallow water by the shore and stopped when his feet could touch the sand at the bottom. "Perhaps we should return to the manor for your lunch," Sebastian suggested. He had completely regained his normal composure without even a trace of the blush he had displayed earlier.

Even though Ciel was now a demon, he didn't have nearly the flawless composure that his butler did. Ciel nodded and checked himself under the water to make sure there wasn't going to be another incident like earlier. Sure enough his little friend was back to normal.

Ciel walked out if the water as casually as he could, stopping a foot away from Sebastian. The butler began dressing the boy, indicating when to raise each leg with a gentle nudge. Once he was dressed Ciel quickly got in the carriage, not even waiting for Sebastian to open the door for him. The man seemed taken aback, but Ciel ignored it and shut the door. He was so embarrassed to have been seen in such an indecent state, especially in front of Sebastian. He always tried to refrain from showing any weakness in front of his butler; even more so since he had become a demon himself. 

The carriage didn't move in the slightest as Sebastian mounted the driver's seat above. The only way Ciel knew he had gotten on is that the horses started pulling it forward, and Sebastian had the horses very well trained. It was a quiet ride back to the front of Phantomhive Manor, but a peaceful one. The carriage was stopped only a moment before the door was opened by a very straight-faced Sebastian. He had always been very professional and had taken the job of being a butler very seriously, but he just seemed… colder.

Ciel brushed it off as his mind knit picking at details. He took Sebastian's waiting hand for balance as he stepped down onto the pavement in front of his home. Sebastian silently made his way to the door and held it as Ciel walked through, closing it behind him as he entered. "I will prepare your lunch immediately," Sebastian said, finally breaking the silence. "Where would you like me to bring it to you?" Ciel thought for a moment.

"I'll take my lunch in my bedroom," he responded. "It's not very often I have days without meetings with pompous company officials, so I think I'll take today off entirely and have a… 'nap'" He emphasized the last word. He had never taken a nap mid day like lazy commoners seemed to do, so he never had much use for the word.

"Yes, My Lord," was the butler's only response before striding off toward the kitchen. Ciel went to his bedroom and removed his day clothes and slipped on his night clothes. Luckily they didn't have buttons, so he didn't need Sebastians help. He placed his old clothes in a corner for Sebastian to take care of later. Ciel crawled into his bed and laid on his back, waiting for his lunch to arrive. He felt strange just lying in bed in the middle of the day. There were only two good reasons for a person to be in bed at this time, and that's if they're injured or if they have… company.

Ciel blushed at his own thoughts, quickly slamming them back where they came from. There was no way he would let himself be aroused when Sebastian arrived with his food. As he laid there in wait for his butler, he began getting tired. Of course he was tired, that's what happens when you're in bed this early. He struggled against his fluttering eyelids for a few minutes before finally conceding to let them fall shut. It wasn't that big of a deal. He could just rest his eyes and… and…

_**3 Reviews before Update. Still in need of a beta reader. This is probably the only A/N I'll leave, so message me with any questions or if you want to beta my story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

My Butler Forever Caring

When Ciel awoke his room was dark and the house was quiet as usual. The clock on one of his bed stands indicated it to be a little past midnight. 'I guess I fell asleep,' he thought to himself. He yawned and stretched his arms. Now that his body knew he was awake his stomach growled loudly. "Damn," he muttered to himself. "Sebastian was cooking my lunch when I went to sleep. That means I missed lunch and dinner." The blue haired boy sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He slid his feet into his slippers and walked to the door, opening it slowly.

The door creaked annoyingly as Ciel tried to keep it quiet. The hallway was even darker than his room since it didn't have any windows to let in the moonlight. He walked carefully down the hall towards the kitchen. As he got closer he noticed light coming from under the door. 'What is Sebastian doing in the kitchen at this time?' He pressed the door open with a lazy hand to reveal his demon butler in full chef's attire.

Every burner on the stove had a pot or pan on it and it looked like something was in the oven as well. Sebastian turned around from his cooking to bow gracefully before returning to his delicate operation. "Quite an early morning for you, Young Master," he said as he rotated between stirring in the pots and flipping what appeared to be crepe shells. "I heard you wake and knew you'd be hungry, so I started a snack for you." Ciel rubbed his eyes sleepily and grunted in thanks. He had taken to not wearing his eyepatch around the manor since it was just him and Sebastian.

Ciel sat at the small table in the kitchen, not wanting to walk out to the dining room. Almost as soon as he did plates started appearing before him containing a variety of breakfast foods. One plate was neatly stacked with golden pancakes, another with evenly sorted breakfast meats, one with eggs cooked in a variety of different ways, and the last with crepes filled with blueberry mousse. Again with the blueberries. Ciel loved having hard to find foods, but blueberries shouldn't be in season for another month or so. It really did intrigue him where Sebastian got them from. 'If that's what intrigues you you've got a boring life,' a little voice in his head whispered.

It was true. He was growing bored with his regal life as the Earl Phantomhive. His mind wasn't entirely sure what he wanted, but like at the lake his body had been dropping hints. Hints that he tried his best to ignore. 'I am Ciel Phantomhive,' he told himself firmly, 'I am the Earl of the Phantomhive family, owner of Funtom Confectionary, and a Demon. I am not going to be taken over by…. hormones.' Sebastian finished preparing his meal at the table with a cup of hot tea. It smelled sweet and almost like a flower, not his usual Earl Grey or Breakfast Tea.

He frowned slightly at the unrequested change, and Sebastian quickly justified his actions. "Your usual tea has caffeine which wouldn't be healthy at this time of night," he said. "This is Jasmine tea made with Oolong. If it's too sweet I can prepare something else for you." Sebastians polite smile indicated he was still happy to serve his master, but Ciel got the feeling he was getting bored with their daily lives as well.

"No, thank you Sebastian," he said. "This will be fine. Thank you for considering the time of day… or rather night." The butler nodded in acceptance of the thanks. Ciel sipped from his cup of tea and found it surprisingly tasteful. It was sweeter than he would normally drink, but it was a natural sweet and didn't seem to have any sugar or honey in it. Ciel's face lit up a bit when he returned the cup to it's place on the table and Sebastian's smile changed to one of pride.

Ciel continued his midnight meal, finishing off the crepes before even touching the pancakes. He ate a little of each of the meats provided as well as one sunny side up egg, but the pancakes were too much sweet after the crepes. When he finished he stood from the table, leaving some mostly full plates. "Sebastian, find me a masseuse," he ordered. "Lau seems to think massages are a life necessity, so I might as well try it once."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian responded, a hint of hesitation in his voice, "but it's doubtful that any masseuses will be available at this time of night… If you'd like I could do it myself." A light blush rose below Ciel's cheeks.

"Yes, that's fine," he said. "Clean up the kitchen and be in my room in five minutes." Sebastian bowed and held himself low while his master left the kitchen. Once the door behind him closed Ciel let out a sigh and shook his head. 'Won't be taken over by hormones, huh?' a voice teased in his mind. 'We'll see.'

~Sebastian POV~

Sebastian Michaelis smiled as his young blue haired master left the kitchen. This would be a real test of his famous self control, but if he was right in his assumptions, he wouldn't have to hold back for long. 'Not if yesterday's incident occurred again.' He quickly cleaned off the plates and cookware and cleaned them in the sink. By the time he had everything dried and put away he had only two minutes left before he was to be in his master's room. Luckily he had massage oil just in case. Being a butler for a noble, one has to assume that materials like this would be needed at some point.

Sebastian arrived outside the room with 27 seconds to spare. He waited until the last seconds before knocking lightly on the door and entering with the large bottle of oil that he carried. "Are you ready, Young Master?" he asked. The young Earl was sitting on his bed, still fully clothed except for his feet.

"Yes," was the only response he got.

Sebastian moved to kneel by the boy. "I'll need you to remove your clothes," he said softly. "Just down to your underwear." In the dim light he thought he saw a hint of blush on his master's face, but he couldn't be sure. Ciel raised his arms in compliance and Sebastian slide off his bed shirt and folded it neatly. Next came the pajama bottoms, leaving only a pair of dark blue briefs to cover him. "Now lay on your stomach," Sebastian instructed.

The boy did as he was told. His bare back and legs displayed his elegant pale skin, and the tight fitting briefs did his firm backside proper justice. Sebastian poured some oil onto his hands and rubbed it in before beginning the massage. He started with Ciel's shoulders and upper back, feeling for the many knots that were caused by a stressful life. He used his thumbs and the heel of his palms to dig in deeper into the muscles, producing a pleasurable moan from the boy beneath him.

Sebastian continued and moved down slightly, content with his work on the shoulders. He worked his fingers around each individual vertebra, popping them back where they were supposed to be before firmly massaging the surrounding nerves and muscles. Ciel let out tiny moans with every motion that the butler made. He really did have a lot of stress in his life. He had been through so much, but he was still strong. That's why Sebastian wanted him so badly; both his soul and his body. Unfortunately he could no longer take his soul. 'I guess I'll just have to take his body.'

Sebastian moved down to the boy's lower back, just above the band of his briefs. He dug in deep into the muscles, penetrating each knot with his precise fingers. He had a lot more knots in his lower back, and produced more frequent and louder moans. "Sebastian," Ciel murmured through one of his moans as the butler worked on one of the more prominent knots. "It feels so good…"

Sebastian smiled as he continued to massage the tense muscles lining the boys spine. He leaned down close to his master. "A Phantomhive Butler who can't do this much," he whispered softly, "isn't worth his salt." Ciel whimpered and his back arched slightly, sliding his now raised rear end into Sebastian's firm hands. The boy buried his face into the pillow.

"You're so mean," he muttered into the fabric. Ciel turned over to face the man above him. When Sebastian released his grip the boy grabbed his hands and placed them back on his hips, wrapping his own arms around Sebastian's neck. "I want you to be mine, Sebastian."

The demon smiled in a seemingly innocent way. "I already am yours," he said plainly. "I'm your butler forever, remember?"

Ciel moaned. "That's not what I meant. I want you to be more than just my butler."

"A friend?" Sebastian inquired. He was going to milk it out of the boy for as long as he could. He loved seeing his master so desperate.

"More than a friend," Ciel said quietly. "My… Lover."

"What's the magic words?"

Ciel looked Sebastian straight in the eyes, heat visibly rising in his face. "Sebastian," he said firmly, "I order you to be my Lover forever."

"Yes, My Lord," he said, his eyes growing red. As his first act as Ciel's official lover, he closed the distance between them with a deep kiss, once that had been waiting on his lips for far too long.

XxxxxxX

5 Reviews for update.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Butler Forever Loving

_**WARNING! Lemon ahead. This chapter contains elicit descriptions of sexual intercorse. If you do not wish to read man on man sexual descriptions, turn back now. You have been warned.**_

_**~Sebastian POV~**_

Ciel pulled Sebastian in closer, snaking his tongue into the man's warm mouth. Sebastian allowed the entrance immediately and entwined his long fingers into the blue hair of his now Young Lover. He enjoyed the taste of the boy's virgin mouth and tugged gently on his hair. He was careful not to pull too hard, since even as a demon his Master was still a delicate flower. 'And all flowers must be pollinated thoroughly,' he thought to himself.

Sebastian pulled away slightly, breaking the suction of their kiss. Ciel looked disappointed, an adorable pout that softened his features to show his true age. "Forgive me, Young Master," Sebastian said softly, "but it would only be appropriate for me to disrobe. With your permission..." A simple nod from Ciel was all Sebastian needed before removing nearly all his clothes, leaving only a pair of knee-length black briefs to cover his lower body.

Ciel licked his lips, provoking a bright white smile from his butler. "Are you satisfied, My Lord?" Sebastian was all but ready to deflower the young demon boy in front of him, but he didn't want to move too fast and invoke his Master's anger. Though Sebastian had many centuries to hone his skills, he was still bound by the Faustian Contract, and his Master had complete control over him.

Ciel laid back on his bed, moaning in desperation. From Sebastian's vantage point, he could see just how desperate his master was. The bulge in his briefs showed he was as aroused as he could be. "Shall I begin, Young Master?" He asked. He would tease every last bit of this out of the boy. Eventually Ciel would give up and simply command Sebastian to do as he wished. That was the goal. Break his Master's will, and pleasure himself while doing it.

_**~Ciel POV~**_

"Shall I begin, Young Master?" Sebastian was playing with him, and he was already near his limit.

"Just do it," Ciel moaned between his teeth. His member had fully erected and was now sticking out past the waistband of his briefs. "Go slow..." He he mumbled. "Just use your hands. Hurry up!" He regretted his harsh tone, but the demon was keeping him waiting for too long.

Finally Sebastian laid on the bed beside Ciel, pulling down his Master's dampened undergarments to reveal his erection. Ciel blushed, not having realized before that their had been and precum. Sebastian ran two fingers along the length of Ciel's erection, moving slowly from the base of his member to the head. Once at the head the man used his fingers to scoop up the pre that was now drizzling from Ciel's cock.

Ciel blushed at the realization of what his butler was doing, but couldn't turn his head away before seeing Sebastian insert the two fingers into his mouth and suck them clean. Ciel moaned at the sight, somehow more aroused to see his butler devouring the liquid that had just come from his cock. "Just hurry up," Ciel murmured. "You can eat all you want once I've finished."

Sebastian seemed mesmerized by something, taking a few seconds to respond. "Yes, My Lord," he finally said. It was barely noticeable, but the man's voice seemed off... Surprised. Regardless, Sebastian quickly gripped Ciel's member in his hand, wrapping his slender fingers around it before beginning to massage the shaft. Sebastian's hands were incredibly soft and moved smoothly along Ciel's cock with no lubrication needed.

Ciel moaned at the sensation and gripped at the sheets of his bed as his hips involuntarily began thrusting into the grip of the older demon. Ciel's eyes were closed in pleasure, but he imagined Sebastian smiling over him, composed as always and simply carrying out a command. Ciel did desire to be loved, but it also aroused him to know that Sebastian had no choice but to please his master.

_**~Sebastian POV~**_

Sebastian stuck his two wet fingers into his mouth, sucking off the precum that had secreted from his Master's member. He swallowed the substance and froze, not hearing or seeing anything around him for a moment. The taste of the semen had been sweet, but as soon as he swallowed it felt... Different.

The closest thing that came to mind was the sensation of devouring a well seasoned soul, only in a much smaller amount. In fact, that's exactly what it was like. He felt like he had just swallowed a small piece of his Master's soul, feeding the craving inside him. He hadn't had a soul in a very long time, and now... He needed it.

Sebastian heard his master say something, but only caught the last part. "... eat all you want once I've finished." Sebastian blinked and smiled to himself. He paused a second before finally responding in his ever-famous words, saying "Yes, My Lord." That was all he needed. A reason. A reward. Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel's erect cock and began pumping it up and down, careful not to be too rough but also not being gentle. He changed the angle that he worked his Master's member, turning it one way and another to stimulate every part of the boy's body. Sebastian knew from his own experience that the more aroused a man is when he orgasms, the more semen he releases.

So, he continued. He used all of his own desires, what he knew felt good for himself and worked it all into Ciel's rock hard cock. The boy moaned loudly, even screaming in pleasure at times. Sebastian made sure to work his Master to the very edge with every method of stroking before tapering off to begin a new method that would provide entirely different sensations for the boy.

Finally Sebastian decided that he had worked up a good enough sensation for his Master to orgasm, so he removed his hand and instantly replaced it with his mouth around the boy's cock. Ciel cried out loudly, clearly enjoying the wet heat of his Butler's mouth. Sebastian began sucking the length of his Master's member, brushing his teeth lightly against the head of the cock to provide a rougher stimulation.

It wasn't long before Ciel sat bolt upright and grabbed Sebastian's head to force it down on his member the whole way. Sebastian took it easily, relaxing the back of his throat to accept the sudden intrusion. As soon as Sebastian had taken the entire thing in his mouth an eruption of hot liquid burst into his mouth, followed directly by an erotic scream from Ciel. The boy continued his orgasm, moaning loudly with each spurt he shot into Sebastian's welcoming mouth.

After a few large spurts of semen Ciel's orgasm began to taper off, and so Sebastian removed his mouth from his Master's cock. He held the majority of the semen in his mouth and let the last few small streams land on his face. 'The Young Master will enjoy seeing that,' he thought to himself. Once Ciel's orgasm was finally and truly finished, Sebastian swallowed the mouthful of semen he had acquired, trying not to show the sensation he experienced from it.

_**~Ciel POV~**_

Ciel finally finished, breathing heavily and slumped forward. When he looked up he smiled at the sight of Sebastian's face, covered in streams of semen. Ciel playfully wiped up the of those streams with his finger and went to bring it to his own mouth. Before he could, though, Sebastian firmly grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down to his own mouth and sucked the hot liquid off of his finger.

"That belongs to me," Sebastian said with a smile. He smile, but his tone was completely serious. Ciel was sure it was nothing to worry about, so he just smiled back and brushed a lock of Sebastian's hair out of his face.

"I am ready to sleep now," Ciel said.

_**~Sebastian POV~**_

Once Sebastian had finished putting his young master to bed he went to the kitchen. He sat at the small table and slumped down in the chair. He was wrecked. That much of his Master's semen filled him to the brim, as if he had devoured an entire soul. For the first time in a long time, Sebastian closed his eyes and slept. He was quite content with his reward. Perhaps he didn't need to break his Master's will. Perhaps he just needed to stop being a butler... And become a slave.

_**XxxxxxX**_

_**Thanks to Koolgirlkat23. She sent me a message the other day about wanting an update, so I stayed up a little late on my day off to give it to you. Hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
